


The Night is Dark

by noahproblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahproblem/pseuds/noahproblem
Summary: “Mr. Caleb,” Caduceus started, but Caleb raised a finger and shushed him.“I’m busy, give me…” Caleb shuffled through the papers scattered around him. The sky was turning pink as night began to settle. “Give me 10 more minutes.”“I mean, I could, but I just wanted to let you know that night is coming.”“Yes, I am aware, I can see out the illusion of the cart, too,” Caleb snipped, quickly scribbling something down. “I’m also acutely aware of the time of day.”“And the phases of the moon?” Caduceus offered.





	The Night is Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So Werewolf Caleb had its run before Caduceus was even introduced and I thought that wasn't really fair.  
> Also I read a post about werewolves and knew exactly what I wanted.

Caduceus had known the Nein for about three months now, and was beginning to see some patterns. Like how Beau and Jester would flirt with complete strangers, but shared a bed each night. Or how Fjord and Molly would both spend time each night, doing some kind of ritual over their swords that appeared to do nothing. Or how every time a full moon was near, Caleb would get antsy, insisting they make port or find a town. Not really all that suspicious, seeing as he clearly had some traumas that the rest of the group knew about, but that had only been vaguely explained to Caduceus. Though, usually, he gave them a few days. Caduceus knew the full moon to be tonight, and yet for the past three days in the cart, Caleb had been doing nothing but copying down spells.

“Mr. Caleb,” Caduceus started, but Caleb raised a finger and shushed him.

“I’m busy, give me…” Caleb shuffled through the papers scattered around him. The sky was turning pink as night began to settle. “Give me 10 more minutes.”

“I mean, I could, but I just wanted to let you know that night is coming.”

“Yes, I am aware, I can see out the illusion of the cart, too,” Caleb snipped, quickly scribbling something down. “I’m also acutely aware of the time of day.”

“And the phases of the moon?” Caduceus offered.

“I...yes. Wait,” Caleb’s back suddenly straightened, eyes darting rapidly over Caduceus, then to Nott, then out the back of the cart where the moon had begun to crest, full and bright.

Nott glanced out the cart, then whipped around to Caleb. “Caleb…”

“No, no, no, no, no, no…” Caleb’s hands scrubbed over his face and pulled his hair, smearing ink everywhere, eyes wide with panic.

“Pull over the cart!” Nott hollered to Fjord, who was helming the cart.

The cart hadn’t even come to a full stop when Caleb was leaping out with a surprising amount of agility. Nott and Fjord called after him, but were unable to stop him.

“Should we go after him?” Molly asked, clearly concerned.

“No…” Nott shook her head, carefully climbing out the back of the cart and looking in the direction Caleb was running, faster than any of them had seen him move, even with haste. He made his way to the woods, snaking between the trees and brush. “He, uh...he just gets like this. Let’s set up camp.”

Caleb had not yet returned when they finished setting up for the night, but Nott told them not to worry. “He’ll come back and check in with me. He always does.”

When it came to deciding who would take what watch, Nott offered to take the first watch alone. She insisted that Caleb would return if it were just her. They didn’t really like the idea, but the thought of their wizard not returning at all was one they liked even less.

Fjord started a fire, and Molly helped Caduceus make a meal for all of them, including Caleb. When they were all fed and as comfortable as they were going to get with them sleeping under the stars without the protection of Caleb’s hut, and with one member traipsing about the woods unsupervised, they settled in for a restless night.

That night, Caduceus dreamt of the Wild Mother. He hadn’t remembered asking for her advice, but he must have been worried enough that she could sense he needed some assurance. He was back at the Blooming Grove, tending his garden, though the encroaching thorns and disease from the surrounding woods were missing. It was a nice dream; one he hoped to make a reality. Warmth surrounded him, and on the wind Caduceus heard her speak.

_“Your friend needs you, my young one.”_

“Caleb?” Caduceus asked, though he wasn’t sure who else she could be talking about. “How do I help him?”

_“Do not be afraid, things are not as they seem. Call to him, and he will return to you.”_

Before Caduceus could probe further, he was being shaken awake. He cracked his eyes open to see Nott very close to his face, yellow eyes glowing with the light of the fire. It’d be unsettling if Caduceus wasn’t already used to it. “Good…” he noted that the lone light sources were the fire and the full moon overhead. “...night? What’s wrong, Nott?”

“It’s Caleb!” Nott whispered, concern evident. “He hasn’t checked in yet! What if something happened? We need to find him, and you’re the most observant.”

Caduceus hummed thoughtfully, looking over to Caleb’s plate, perched on top of a large, mostly flat stone. It looked like someone had stolen all the meat, but the rest remained untouched. “The Wild Mother gave me some advice about this, actually. Let’s wake someone to take over watch, then we can go find Caleb.”

Nott nodded hurriedly, dashing over to Beau and shaking her awake violently.

“What the fuck?” Beau groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What?”

“Your turn for watch!” Nott ran over to Caduceus and pulled him by his large hand. “Nothing weird is going on! We’re going for a walk about!”

Beau looked confused and surprised, and then very smug. “Be safe,” she snorted, pulling her night vision goggles down over her face and leaning against the tree.

It was surprisingly easy, tracking Caleb. First they found his scarf, which appeared to have gotten caught on a branch. They decided to leave it in case they needed to lead the others this way. Next was his coat, tossed haphazardly on a bush, Caleb’s turtle neck hung over a low hanging branch, pants just barely missed a mud puddle, one shoe tossed off the path and then the other, socks left in them.

So Caleb was running around the woods in the nude. Not that weird. Caduceus had seen others do the same in their grief before, and some got even stranger with it.

What was weird was when Caleb’s scent gave way to something more musky and feral, and suddenly it wasn’t small broken branches and human footprints.Now there were large paw prints and huge gashes in trees.

“I think maybe we should get the others,” Caduceus suggested gently as they inspected a fallen log that appeared to have been recently split in half by the weight of a large creature.

“No,” Nott whispered back, scrambling up and over the log. “I would be worried if there was blood, but we haven’t found any yet, so Caleb is fine.”

“Nott…” Caduceus stepped easily over the log and placed a hand on Nott’s shoulder. “Something clearly has Caleb.”

Nott paused, and Caduceus felt a pang of guilt. “I mean, you _are_ right, there’s no blood, so Caleb is probably okay, but this,” Caduceus motioned to the crushed log. “This is a pretty good indicator that something big and dangerous has him.

“No…” Nott started quietly, voice dying in her throat. She looked conflicted, and caduceus reached out to comfort her with his other hand on her other shoulder, kneeling to be closer to her level. She sighed and deflated some, placing a tiny hand over his very large one. “No. The big, dangerous monster... _is_ Caleb.”

The words made their way to Caduceus’ ears, but his mind didn’t quite register them. “...what?”

“Caleb, ever since I’ve known him, he…” Nott looked as though she was betraying Caleb with her confession, and Caduceus squeezed her shoulders to encourage her. “He’s a werewolf. I don’t know if he’s always been that way, or if this is something that was done to him, but it’s who he is.” Large yellow eyes reflecting the moonlight scanned Caduceus. “You can’t tell anyone. He’s not ready yet.”

“I promise I won’t if I can help it,” Cad rumbled, keeping his voice down as a branch snapped in the distance. “But I don’t like to lie, and everyone knowing could help.”

“I think so, too,” Nott mumbled, looking off in the direction of the noise. “He’s just...scared, I think.”

Caduceus opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a low growl. There, about 60 feet off, was a large wolf with reflective blue eyes and dark, almost brown, orange fur.

“Caleb told me about a trick, for when he’s like this,” Nott whispered, taking a step back. “If you throw a werewolf’s clothes at them, they’re said to transform back. We need to go back.”

“No,” Caduceus put an arm out to protect Nott from Caleb’s gaze. “You go. I have my own trick to try.” Nott looked concerned, ad Caduceus pulled her hood up, obscuring her from view. “I’ll be fine. The Wild Mother would not lead me astray. Go.”

Nott still didn’t look convinced, but darted back the way they came, form blurring as she moved. Caduceus smiled at her, watching her go for a moment before turning back to the large wolf stalking up to him. “Hello, Mr. Caleb,” Cad rumbled, not even a hint of concern in his voice.

Caleb lunged at Caduceus, making him stumble back and fall on his arse. The wolf snapped at Cad a few times, falling just shy each time, but still catching and tearing the billowy fabric of Caduceus’ shirt. Cad frowned and stuck his fingers through the new hole. “Well, that wasn’t very nice,” he scolded. Caleb snarled and circled round him, taking a swipe with his sharp claws and digging into the shield on his back. The force knocked Caduceus over on his side.

“Come on, now, I know you don’t want to actually hurt me,” Caduceus gently unhooked his sleeve from some thorns. “You’re huge right now. If you wanted me dead I would be.”

The sound of bones snapping into place drew Cad’s attention back to Caleb. He half expected Caleb to be human again. He was wrong.

Caleb did now stand on two legs, but they were a far cry from human legs. Also, while Caleb normally stood at the taller end of five foot, he was now easily eight foot. His torso was human-like, though covered in fur. His arms and legs were longer, and the paws had more hand and foot like features. His head, however, was fully wolf.

He stood above Cad snarling, while Caduceus shifted up on his elbows looking unimpressed. “Please, Caleb, you saw the woods I lived in. I was avoiding dire bears as a child. Not much scares me,” Caduceus moved to stand, but Caleb dropped on top of him, hovering over him and breathing heavy. Caduceus pushed his muzzle out of his face, some slobber dripping from long teeth and onto Cad’s chest. “So do you want me to leave or stay? You’re sending me mixed signals here.”

Caleb growled lowly, big, wet nose pushing up against Caduceus’ visible fur on his chest and neck, likely smelling for fear he wouldn’t find. Caduceus chuckled some as his fur was rustled and tousled, some patches sticking up in strange places. He reached up and pet Caleb, admiring his soft fur. Caduceus’ fur was mostly thick and coarse, to prevent bug bites, leaving only a few soft patches here and there. His ears, between the pads on his hands and feet, the center of his chest, and a pink line leading down to his groin. Cad reached up to test the softness of Caleb’s ears, finding them to be just as velvety as anticipated.

Then Caleb snapped again.

Caduceus could feel teeth bracketing his throat, and for a second he did feel afraid. Caleb growled low and loud, the sound reverberating against the teeth at Cad’s neck, reaffirming that if he wanted to Caleb could rip it out before he could scream. But he didn’t want to, Caduceus could tell.

However, the feel of teeth at his throat and a large, warm body pressing against him began to awaken something that had laid dormant for as long as Caduceus could remember. He didn’t have a word for it. but thought it might have made itself known because before now the only people bigger _and_ stronger than him were related to him or wanted him dead. Caleb was neither. Caduceus had known for a while that he had more than just platonic feelings for Caleb, but this was a step in a direction he’d never wandered before. He was alone in the dark, and he kind of liked it.

But Caduceus wasn’t here for him. He was here for Caleb.

“C’mon big guy,” Caduceus cautiously wrapped his arms around Caleb’s shoulders, feeling him tense under the touch. “It’s time to go home.”

Caleb convulsed some, releasing his hold on Caduceus’ neck, before going still once more. Cad rubbed Caleb’s back and shushed him quietly, and after a few moments, Caleb returned the embrace.

Slowly, Caleb started to shrink, bones popping and snapping into place as his form returned to its normal size. As Caduceus ran his hands over his back, soft fur fell out and gave way to smooth skin smattered with freckles. Caleb was nearly human again when they heard the rapid snapping os sticks.

“Don’t worry ‘Duceus! I’ll save you!” Nott screamed as she popped out of the brush. Caleb ducked his face into the curve of Caduceus’ neck as his clothes were hurled at him, a stray boot still managing to catch the top of his head. His trench coat covered most of both of them, including Caduceus’ face, blocking his vision.

When he was sure the barrage was over, Caleb placed two very human hands on Caduceus’ chest and pushed himself up, moving the coat to glare at Nott. Cad chuckled quietly, but apparently not quiet enough, as Caleb smacked his chest.

“Oh my god. It worked!” Nott cheered.

“Actually, I think he was already changing back when you did that,” Caduceus gently informed her, but she wasn’t listening.

“I’m a hero!” Nott stage whispered to them as Caleb haphazardly dressed himself, still on top of Caduceus. Not that he minded. “People will tell stories of this day!”

“No one will be telling anyone anything,” Caleb said sternly, pointing between Nott and Caduceus, voice rough. “IIt’s bad enough you told Caduceus. No one else is to know.”

Nott’s ears drooped and she shuffled her feet, mumbling an apology. Caduceus frowned. This wouldn’t do. He placed his large hand on Caleb’s bare hip, shifting to prop himself up on his other elbow. The wizard tensed at the initial touch, but soon relaxed. “Now, Caleb, I’m not going to tell you that you have to tell everyone right now. It’s your secret and I understand not wanting to share right away. But had Nott not told me, I wouldn’t have been able to help. We all care for you, Caleb, regardless of what you are. The more you let us in, the more we can do for you,” Caduceus rubbed the soft skin under the pads of his fingers, picking up on the subtle jump and shift into the touch.

Caleb stared at him for a long moment, one of those cold, emotionless stares he gave people when he was assessing them, not saying a word or moving an inch. Caduceus’ pink eyes met the blue ones without fear or hesitation, fingers still moving in a small circle at his hip, waiting ever patiently for his response. “...Someday. Someday I will tell them,” Caleb was quiet, as if he hopped they wouldn’t hear so he wouldn’t be bound by his word. “But not today.”

“Well, that sounds fair to me,” Caduceus smiled, getting a small smile in return, and patting Caleb’s hip to indicate he needed to move.

Nott and Caduceus waited for Caleb to finish dressing before heading back to camp with Caleb as their guide. When they broke the tree line, Beau jumped up with her staff, then slumped back down when she realized it was just them. As they approached, she lifted her goggles to squint at them, taking in their state. Nott, sweaty with twigs in her hair and small cuts from stray thorns. Caduceus, his shirt nearly in shreds in the front but otherwise un-touched. Caleb, hair a mess and clothes very clearly put on in a hurry.

“Did you guys really go have kinky woods sex?” Beau asked, incredulous.

“Oh, for sure,” Caleb rolled his eyes, going into the cart to tidy up his spells and retrieve his bed roll.

Beau made a noise of disbelief, clearly not picking up on Caleb’s sarcasm. “And you didn’t invite me? Rude.”

“Should we invite you next time?” Caduceus asked genuinely.

Beau looked as if she was thinking about it, then scrunched up her nose. “Eh, actually no. Better not.”

Caleb placed his bed roll down next to Caduceus, feet pointing towards the warmth of the fire. He gave Cad a small, stiff smile, clearly a little uncomfortable with him knowing, but when Caduceus returned it with a bright, genuine smile, his softened some.

Things would be alright, Caduceus thought, and maybe he could talk to Caleb about exploring that other side of himself he’d found out in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write a second part to this but don't expect it any time soon.


End file.
